All That Is Lost
by FollowMeDown
Summary: The tactician of Hector's Horde is left alone after the defeat of Nergal. Finding a new companion, she sets herself out once more.
1. Everything That Is

Chapter one

**Top of the morning to ye. I get bored on Fridays. This is the result of my boredom. See you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much. Fire Emblem is one of the many things that I don't own.**

I never thought it would have such an effect on me. I thought when I left 'Hector's Horde' I would be able to go on with my training. I thought I would be able to aid a mercenary group, or something like that. I even considered, asking Captain Fargus if he needed a tactician of sorts. My plans for my future never to turn out quite right…Especially the ones involving happiness.

I miss the constant travel. Though it did put quite a strain on my body, I found myself missing the relief of lying down to take a look sleep after traveling all day. Already I missed everyone. I missed Nino who I would always play games with, and Florina, who I would always comfort. I missed Kent and Sain's constant bickering. I missed Lowen's cooking and Dart's sharp tongue. I missed Heath and Vaida, whom were both equally interesting to talk to. I missed Guy and Jaffar for no real reason I could think of. I missed Lyn, who had grown to be like my older sister. I missed Hector, who replaced my father almost perfectly. I missed Eliwood , who's nobility always amused me. I especially missed a certain thief. To think it has only been a week since our group disbanded…

A week…merely a week. I couldn't believe it. Sighing, I pulled my cape onto my shoulders. Back to the lounge with me. Another day of associating with complete idiots. Wiping a tear from my cheek, I reached for a necklace Lyn had given me as a birthday present. It had been back when we were traveling. Only Kent, Lyn and Florina knew. Still, I had been happy. The looks of surprise on everyone's face when Lyn had announced the day were good enough for me. I pushed on the door of my room. I put my foot forward. That was all it took. My slumped form became straight. My bent head now looked straight forward. My eyes, previously wet with tears, were now dry. No one would see my weakness…that couldn't happen…not again.

"…But ya'know missy…Y'd be much better off workin' 'fer me than ya ever where workin' for anyone else. Join me cause, won' 'cha lil' miss?" The shrimpy little man smiled up at me. Cocking an eye, I made I quick note never to accept offers from people who seem like they would talk better with a stick in their mouth.

"I'm out of here." I said, standing up and pushing my chair in, "Thanks for the meal." I turned, heading up the stairs. I could hear the little man's voice calling me back.

"But lil' miss!! Wai'! Come on back!" Ignoring his cries I grinned. I think he got his words confused. Either that or he really thinks a tactician is a baker. Either way, I'm not baking him any magical cookies. I could barely hear him anymore. That was a good thing. I passed the second floor landing and continued my way onto my room. I heard the faint sound of a piano in the distance. I suppose he was at it again. In the in, third floor, room right next to my own, there was a man who had checked in three days before myself.

The only problem was, he played lively songs during the night and slow songs during the day. I could barely get to sleep. I suppose it didn't matter anymore though. I was going to go check out right now.

I finally reached the third floor landing. Hanging a sharp left, I stepped into the fifth door on the right. Shutting the door, I felt myself slump again. I moved around the room slowly, dragging my feet. I grabbed my books off of the nightstand and shoved them into my bag. Moving over to the table that was pushed into the corner, I took a last look at the map. Leaving Ostia would probably nicely top of my sorrow. While curling up the map, I briefly considered going to say a last good-bye to Hector. Tossing the map into my bag a shook my head. I would probably have a melt-down if I did that. Shouldering my pack, I checked quickly around the room to make sure I hadn't left anything.

Putting my hand on the door, I took a breath. With a push, I was immediately startled. There was a loud 'THUNK' and a quick. "Ow!" I knew I'd hit someone.

'_Damn my luck' _Shutting the door quickly, I scampered to my victim's side.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been…" My voice trailed off. The man I'd hit seemed somehow familiar. I got the sense I had heard about him from somewhere. The man was giving me an odd look. Realizing that I was staring, I blushed a little. Extending my hand I smiled shyly. He grabbed it with a gloved hand.

"Thanks…I guess." He muttered. Giving me one last weird look, he turned away. I suddenly felt alone. Again. I hated that feeling…

"Sir! Please, might I have a moment of your time?" The man stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know. I mean, you did just hit my in the face with a door." He snapped. With a quick little flinch, I considered just walking away then. Before I could, I stopped myself.

"Please…it won't take long." I watched him sigh.

"Fine. Make it quick though. I have to check out soon." My eyes brightened.

"Would you happen to be a mercenary?" I asked. He frowned. Slowly, I felt my heart sink.

"And if I am?" My sinking heart nearly leapt out of my mouth.

"Great! I'm a tactician! If there is any chance I could travel with you, even for a little while, I would greatly appreciate it." I closed my eyes. I was nearly positive he would decline. I heard footsteps walking away from me. Lowering my head, I opened my eyes. Damn. Bad luck.

I was nearly knocked off my feet. I had barely caught a heavy sack of stuff in time.

"A tactician, eh?" The man said, shoving a biscuit into his mouth, "I guess you could be useful. At least you can catch." My eyes opened wide. The man stepped forward and took the sack from me.

"The name's Isaac." He said. I searched my mind for that name…drawing blanks around every corner, I smiled at him.

"My name's Evangeline!" I almost gave him a hug. I would be traveling again. Still…it would never be the same…

'_I have to move on though…I can't keep getting caught up on this…Damn…I miss them so much. Especially him…why did I have to be so stupid…I should have told him how I felt…' _Shaking my head, I followed my new companion down to the main floor.

With just a tad bit of confusion at the front desk, we had made it outside. Isaac started moving towards the stables. Out of habit, I ran after him. Once more I received a weird look from him. It didn't matter though. I stopped running. Now keeping an even pace with him, I kept my gaze toward the stables. Inside I found myself a bit shocked. He had stopped in front of a magnificent dark blue wyvern. He grinned at the look on my face.

"What's the matter? Never seen a wyvern before? It would make since." He said, studying my face for a moment, "You seem pretty young for a tactician." I ignored his comment. Turning my gaze to him, I began to take a closer look at him. He had white hair, but couldn't have been older than twenty-five. His eyes were a dark, stormy gray. It seemed like he fit Heath's description of an old comrade well. Something clicked in my mind. I lost it almost as quick as it had come. He raised and eye.

"You still there?" His words startled me at first. Slowly, I calmed back down.

"Yeah. I'm…fine.

**That's the end. For now. During Spring Break I'll probably right more…but then again, if everyone hates it, I probably won't. Later guys.**


	2. Everything That Was

Ahh, right

**Hmm…Last chapter had a lot of spelling mistakes. Then again, I did write it at four in the morning…Please forgive those.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I must?! Ah curses…I don't own Fire Emblem. You couldn't figure that out on your own, could you?**

"Four rules." Isaac stated, gently brushing some dust off the wyverns scales, "Rule number one. Do not tease her ever. Ever. I mean it." I quirked an eye.

"Her? She doesn't have a name?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Magdalene." Without giving me time to respond, he continued. "Rule number two. Never approach her, touch her or climb on her unless I permit it. Rule number three. Obey the rules. Rule number four. Don't question the rules." He said. I shook my head. Perhaps this man really thought I was as inexperienced as I may look.

"Right. Let's take inventory then." Isaac gave me a blank stare. "Hm? You have no inventory? Ah…it doesn't matter. So. What shall we do now?"

"We wait."

I didn't bother asking for what. It was fairly easy to guess what he was waiting on. I slumped against the stable wall. Stretching my legs and arms, I reached into my pack. Pulling out an old journal, I smiled softly. It looked like the one I had kept during my time with 'Lyndis's Legion'. Flipping it open to a random page, I stared at strange little doodles. Scratchy mountains, floppy leaved trees, lakes that looked like loaves of bread and even a sketch of Florina and Lyn. Those I had obviously taken more time on than anything else in the book. Florina looked on the verge of tiny pear-shaped tears, and Lyn appeared to be laughing. I closed my eyes with a smile. When I was in 'Lyndis's Legion' everything seemed happier. We seemed to laugh a lot more then. Then again, before that, we had no idea there was a crazy, impossibly powerful mad-man out there who wanted to bring back the dragons.

Flipping the page, I found ludicrously messy writing. Struggling to make out the words, I quickly realized it was the final entry in the book. I had ended it with such simple words.

'_Lyn is reunited with her grandfather. While his condition is severe, Lord Hausen will recover. I will take my leave shortly.'_

There had been no emotion in the passage. No sign of the sadness I held.

Closing the cover, I reached into the pack once more. Bringing out a slightly more worn book, I sighed. This book, despite being more worn, was the one I had kept and completed recently. Briefly, I considered opening it. A smile twitched across my face. Reminiscing at this point in time was a dumb idea. Of course, I was all about dumb ideas. Several times I had come up with completely preposterous tactics no one (including myself) thought would work.

I placed my thumb on a random place on the book. Digging my nail into the slim crack between the pages, I thrust the book open. Or I would have, if I hadn't been interrupted by a terribly chilling voice.

"Good morning, Isaac. I trust you are ready to depart?" Looking up from the book, I saw Isaac nod briefly. Groaning, I thrust both books back into my pack. The newcomer didn't seem surprised to see me. I watched his eyes come around to stare at me.

"Tactician…Evangeline." Right then…I was pretty sure I looked as dumb as ever. The man smirked at my face. I wanted to speak. To ask him how he knew this. I couldn't. "What's wrong, Eva? Confused?" He paused to give a simple laugh. "I'm afraid I know all about you. Enough of you though. I am called Bryugen. All you need to know is that I am the head of this company." He turned toward Isaac once more. "We leave to Bern." Isaac froze.

"Bern? You can't mean… Did Fier fail?" Bryugen continued, ignoring Isaac.

"Come. Ostia has its hands full at the moment. Let's not…trouble the enforcement any longer."

Perhaps I should have left. Perhaps I should never have followed them. Perhaps I should have gone back to find Hector and accept his offer of staying a bit longer. Perhaps I should have followed Guy, or Legault, or Nino, or maybe even Karel if I was feeling particularly crazy. Perhaps. The truth is though, that's not what I did. I chose to follow strangers. Mercenaries. Of all groups I could have joined, I chose mercenaries. I've never had much luck with mercenaries. Or bandits. Or pirates. Or thieves. I've only had luck with small armies gathered by young lord's to defeat an insanely powerful enemy and stop dragons from being brought back into the world. It's very hard to find those. Very, very, very hard.

Several hours after our departure from Ostia, I began finding it hard to stay focused. I had grown used to a much larger group and a much louder group. I couldn't hear the clanking of Hectors' heavy armor, Hyperion's occasional screech, or the clatter of pans as Nino dropped something from Merlinus' tent. I tried to focus on my surroundings, with no avail. Without the noise, I could not observe, listen, or hear well. I may have been losing my sense of smell as well.

Ignoring my lose of senses, I observed my new comrades positions. Isaac led the group, with Magdalene trailing behind him. He had previously explained to me about the risk of archers, saying that he preferred to stay grounded. Bryugen had shaken his head and called him a paranoid fool. I turned my head to look behind me, where I had previously seen Bryugen. I almost stopped when I found he was not behind me. Turning my head frantically from side to side, I searched for the thin man. I opened my mouth to ask Isaac where he was.

"Where's-"

"What? Concerned?" The sound of his voice shocked me so much I nearly fell over. I felt something in the back of my head click when I saw him smile. I found myself instantly reminded of the man I had fought not long ago with 'Hector's Horde'. Oh what was his name? Lyle? Klive? Lucifer?

"Hey! Are you guys coming?" Isaac shouted over his shoulder. This made me realized I had stopped walking. Bryugen's smile had disappeared just like the thought of that man. It was all gone.

I gave a weary sigh, before nodding. Bryugen began walking just in front of me. This gave me the first chance I had to observe what he looked like-at least from behind. He didn't wear too much armor, unlike Isaac. A shoulder pad here. A gauntlet there. His cloak was fastened tightly at the neck, but the rest of the straps remained unattended to. The colors were bland. Nothing flashy of course. A simple, smart move. His hair was shorter than Fiora's, yet longer than Raven's. It held a pale red color to it that made me think of Priscilla.

I was growing tired of analyzing. Actually, I was just growing tired. I didn't speak up though. This was a mistake. A large one, at that.

Several hours later, my legs were aching, my head was throbbing, and my eyes were sagging. By an estimate from my scrambled brain, I guessed we weren't far from the Ostian border. Of course, my estimates were usually off when my brain was perfectly fine. I found myself wishing I had never asked Isaac that question. I just wanted to go back to Castle Ostia, accept Hector's offer, and lie down in a nice, soft bed. Too late for that now though. If I turned back, I would regret it. Mainly because my legs would probably give out half-way back.

"Isaac. Over there." I almost didn't hear Bryugen speak. He was pointing towards a small area of land. A large forest was not far from it, and in the distance I swear I could see a lake. Silently, I wished for him to say 'We make camp over there.'

"We'll set camp up over there," He turned toward me. "Isaac and I will go hunting when the camp is up. I hope you can manage with just a knife." He said in his chilling tone. I gave a tiny nod. A small smirk leapt onto his face.

"Good." He then motioned for Isaac to follow him. Out of habit, I followed, coming to an even pace with Magdalene. She proceeded to shoot me a look that I took as an okay sign. With a tiny smile, I thought;

'_At least someone doesn't mind me.'_

**And that's number two. Whoo. This took a while, for some reason. I mean, it took a really long time! Anyway, that's It for now. Later.**


End file.
